


Love Seen Behind the Screen || Game Grumps || [Version Two.]

by SinfulWordMaster



Series: Love Seen Behind the Screen [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Animation, F/F, F/M, Game Grump Stuff, Multi, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, second in a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma is just your typical animator on YouTube; animating for some big YouTubers and all that great stuff. But things change once she gets a message from Egoraptor to animate something from a Game Grumps episode. </p>
<p>Things go alright for the animator but that was before she finally met the Grumps in person; she knew they were attractive from their skits and live streams but seeing them in person is new. As time goes on as she gets a job animating for the Grumps, she begins to get feelings for both Danny Sexbang and Arin, who is, and still is, a married man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Seen Behind the Screen || Game Grumps || [Version Two.]

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing the "Love Seen Behind the Screen" stuff so I thought I'd do another but only with the Grumps. I'm usually against shipping anyone with someone who's married, but every fanfic I read with the Grumps state that Arin is in a Polyamorous relationship with Suzy; dunno if that's true but let's roll with that. 
> 
> If that's the case, there maybe some Suzy / Original Character going on.
> 
> [I'm bisexual and I'm a lot more comfortable writing same sex relationships than straight so this one I'm gonna like a bit more but the Markiplier / JackSepticEye one will still go on. I still love that one as well.]
> 
> There maybe another one of this series if people like this one as well.

**Yay.~ I'm doing another one of these. If anyone read the first one with the same name only with Markimoo and Jackaboy, it'll be the same way with this one only a different character and different circumstances and plot. Hope you like this one too.~**

**P.S.The YouTube username doesn't exist; if it does, whoops eue.**

* * *

Everything was going perfectly for Yuma; she was a YouTuber going by the name of YumaAnimated, but she was a YouTuber for animation purposes other than gaming. She animated some of her favorite YouTubers moments that she liked and if they found them and used them, she nearly screamed and had a heart attack. 

She was currently animating a scene from the Game Grumps from one of their games, a few laughs slipping every now and then as she made them as crazy as she could but as entertaining as she could for the style that the Grumps were. When she was in the middle of her animation, she heard a ping sound from Twitter; she was about ready to just ignore it when she checked, and seen she got a message from Egoraptor, an animator himself as well as a singer from his band Starbomb. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the message.

"Hey, Yuma. I've seen your animations that you did for our shit a while ago and was pretty impressed. Want to give you an opportunity to come out to LA and animate at the Grump office."

She couldn't help but to scream to herself, her eyes scanning over the message several times before she finally replies to it.

"Of course..! I would love that! When should I come out?"

About an hour later she heard the ding as she hurries to her Twitter, seeing that the animator replied to her, "As soon as you can. Tomorrow?"

She sighs happily as she clicked the box, typing once again, "Sure! I'll be there when I get there!"

She sighs once again as she hurries to get some of her stuff ready to go to LA for a while. She was only planning on staying for about a week but who knows. Arin might want her to stay longer if he likes the way her animations come out.

* * *

The day has come. She was already where she needed to go, but was a bit afraid to go any further. She'll be meeting with a big YouTuber as well as the Game Grumps group. She sighs as she moved her earbuds in her ears and she continued to make her way there, the sounds of Starbomb filling her ears as she sang along with no regret if anyone heard.

When she got into the building, she was still singing, out loud actually...

**"Tis I!**

**Never fear Simon Belmont is here!**

**' Shit..! '**

**With the power of Christ is infused in my spear.**

**I will put an end to your horrible reign**

**' But we're just playing Twister..!'**

**I'll rip out your brain!**

**I will restore the glory of light**

**With my whip and my crystals I'll take back the night**

**' You knocked over the chips--..! ' "**

Her singing was interrupted by the ones who actually made that song, both of them having a small smirk on their faces. Arin had his arms crossed as Danny was moving his hand around in a circle wanting to hear her some some more but Arin shook his head, "She's not here to sing for us, Dan. She's here for _me! Go away!"_

She chuckles awkwardly as she shuffles around, turning off her tablets music as she now pays attention to the other; Arin stole her away from Danny as he waves yelling that he was gonna tell Suzy as she got a bit freaked out. Suzy was Arin's very beautiful wife. She probably wouldn't mind, but she has to be careful now that Dan said he might tell.

"Welcome to my animation station. I want to see what you can do with something like this. Should be the same from what your used too. If not, it's pretty easy to use. I'll leave 'ya to it for a few hours. Me and the asshole over there has to record so I'll come back when we're done. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to barge in on the recording."

She nodded as she picked up the stylist as she began to do some form of animation to show Arin later on once their recording was done.

Within a few hours, she felt a tap on her shoulder as she looked behind her; she didn't see Arin, but she did see his wife, Suzy, standing behind her as she watched her do what she does best.

"Hello!" Suzy spoke rather cheerfully, a smile on her face. "Arin told me what was going on and told me to to come check up on you since he's a bit busy right now. Are you doing okay?"

She looked at her own animation as she was a few minuets in since it took a bit longer than she thought it would but she smiles at the beautiful woman, "Of course..~ I'm doing what I love doing. On your husbands equipment. It's like a dream come true."

Suzy smiles as she heard Yuma speak, "That's nice.~ I think you and Arin will get along pretty well. Animator to Animator."

"I think so too..! When will he be done? He didn't tell me how long to make it and I think I'm done with it."

"Save it and go tell him. It's your work. You should be the one to tell him."

She nods again as she saves the work she did, got up and made her way over to Arin and Danny, both of them still in a heavy session of recording. Arin said that she could break in whenever and say she was done, but she really didn't want too. She just stood off to the side until Arin looked over, pausing the game and writing the time stamp on where to cut when it came to that time in editing.

"Did you get done, Yuma?"

"I did.. Your wife came over and checked on me and here I am..~" She chuckles awkwardly once again as Arin got up from his spot on the couch and made his way to the computer so he can look at the animation that she made.

He sat there as he watched the entire thing through, a smile coming onto his face when he got to the end. The animation was from one of Starbomb's songs. It wasn't finished yet, but from what Arin could see, she had true potential for an animator and he didn't want to pass up something like this.

"Hey.. I really liked that animation of one of our songs. You have real potential. So.. If you want.. I can have you work for the Game Grumps as our animator to animate stuff for us when we need it."

"But don't your fans animate a lot of your stuff?"

He nods a few times, "Yeah. We have some animators that does for us, but we won't have them stop just because of you doing somethings. I animate some of the stuff, so does Ross. It'll be like a one or two time thing once in a while. When you're not animating, we can find something else for you to do. Do you know how to edit?"

She blinks for a moment before nodding, "I do a little. Could use a bit more work on it but I'll learn. I'll do whatever I can and whatever you need."

Arin nods before he gives her a pat on the back, flagging her over to sit next to them as they record. Though, he told her to be quiet as they did, but they laughed, looking to her now and then to make sure she was enjoying herself; when one of them looked over, she had her hands covering her mouth so she can stay quiet so she wouldn't ruin the recording,

She can tell that this is going to be a really fun week.

 


End file.
